The specific aim of the P/F Core is to stimulate the growth of patient-centered interventional research by providing funding to support innovative pilot and feasibility studies. The objectives are to: 1. Manage the P/F portfolio 2. Stimulate new pilot/feasibility studies 3. Facilitate submission of proposals (R01-1evel) to NtNR or other appropriate institutes, centers or divisions of NIH and to AHRQ.